


Carry On, As If Nothing Really Matters

by catbel



Category: Great Pretender (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Double Life, Emotional Manipulation, Forced Prostitution, Forgery, Human Trafficking, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Loss of Trust, M/M, No Smut, Spoilers for Case 1 - Los Angeles Connection, Strangers to Lovers, Written Before Case 4 Aired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catbel/pseuds/catbel
Summary: Makoto Ozaki is an up-and-coming defense attorney who works for his father's law firm. While helping his father prepare for an important client from abroad Makoto finds the life he knew fall apart after meeting Laurent.OrThe AU where Seiji was not caught and Makoto became a defense attorney before meeting Laurent.
Relationships: Edamura Makoto/Laurent Thierry
Comments: 37
Kudos: 337





	Carry On, As If Nothing Really Matters

Makoto paced around the office, making sure the smallest details were perfect for when his father’s client from abroad arrived today. His father, Seiji Ozaki, had told Makoto several times to not fret so much, but things were different now that Makoto was a rookie defense attorney. Especially since he worked at his father’s law firm. Makoto wanted no claims of favoritism and worked twice as hard as anyone else in the office to prove his worth to the company. Makoto mainly took after his mother in looks, having inherited her softer facial features whilst his hair was a combination of both his parents; resulting in a dark brown. When Makoto and Seiji stood side-by-side there was no denying the two were related. Several in the office liked to tease Makoto of how even his mannerisms mirrored Seiji’s. 

“Makoto, please you’re going to give yourself an ulcer.” Seiji chided with a warm smile. “Why don’t you relax until our guest arrives? Here.” His father took out his wallet and handed Makoto a few bills. “Go get a snack at the store or something. A walk will help clear your head.” 

Makoto knew there was no point in trying to refuse the money. His father would just sneak it into his wallet or pocket when he was not looking. “Thank you. I promise I won’t be long!” He stuffed the money into his pocket and headed for the door. 

The clouds parted, letting the sun shine with full force against Makoto’s black suit. He could feel his brow start to break out in a sweat and briskly walked to the nearest convenience store. Makoto politely waved at the cashier, moving into the store to browse. He thought of picking up a treat for his mother, Miki, as well. She had been hospitalized a few weeks ago, but Makoto and Seiji visited frequently to keep her spirits up. Makoto remained unnerved since the doctors had yet to diagnose his mother, but Seiji constantly assured them both everything would be okay. 

“Konnichiwa.” He heard a man say in a horrid attempt at Japanese. Makoto glanced over his shoulder to see a foreigner with blond hair asking the clerk about the candy in broken Japanese. At least the man was trying, Makoto thought to himself while he picked out some snacks. A lot of tourists came to Japan not knowing a word of Japanese and then got upset when people did not speak English to help them. 

He waited patiently behind the blond man, silently trying to figure out where he was from. Definitely somewhere in Europe. The lilt in the man’s accent was nothing like an American accent. Like Makoto the man also wore a suit except without even looking at the label, the rookie attorney knew it was a high-end designer. 

“Domo arigato.” The man over pronounced the words, leaving with his purchase. Makoto was part way through checking out when he noticed a wallet on the ground near the entryway. Not just any wallet. A giant, gold LV latched the two pieces of brown leather together. Louis Vuitton. Perhaps the man was French? That or he just enjoyed luxury goods. Before anyone could snatch up the wallet, Makoto picked it up. He quickly paid, thanking the cashier as he rushed out the door to look for the foreigner that had been there mere moments ago. 

Makoto scanned the bustling street; the tall, blond man sticking out amongst the crowd. He jogged toward the man, catching up to the foreigner quickly. The stranger seemed to be distracted by a food stall, looking at the pictures since he clearly could not read the menu. 

“Excuse me?” Makoto asked in English, hoping the man spoke. “Did you drop this?” He held up the wallet, watching the blond’s face to see if there was a spark of recognition. 

“Yes,” the man answered. “that’s my wallet.”

Makoto felt a wave of relief crash over him when the man answered in English. “Here you go.” He placed the wallet into the man’s hand, turning to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder. 

“Wait.” The man fished out some bills from the wallet and forced them into Makoto’s hand. “Arigato.” 

“O-Oh,” Makoto felt his face flush. “No, it’s okay. I don’t need a reward.” He tried to push the money back toward the man, only to have the blond side step him. Now that they were closer, Makoto realized how much taller the foreigner was than him. Makoto looked up, the man's blue eyes trailing up and down Makoto's lithe frame. 

“I need directions. Please take it in exchange. My name is Laurent. I’m looking for the Ozaki Law Firm.” Laurent grinned at Makoto, but the defense attorney did not think the smile quite reached the man’s eyes. 

“Yes, I work there. I can take you.” The moment the sentence left his mouth, Makoto realized who Laurent was. He had to be the client his father was expecting. “I’m Ozaki Makoto.” He took a business card from his wallet and bowed as he presented the paper to Laurent. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to Japan!” 

Laurent took the card, taking a moment to read it before flipping it over to see the Ozaki Law Firm logo on the other side. “Are you Seiji’s son? No need to be so formal, he and I have been in this business for years. A friend of mine pointed me in his direction for an upcoming business deal I’m working on. International law can get messy. Seiji is one of the best in the industry.” 

“Y-Yes!” Makoto answered, trying to process talking in English as quickly as he could. He was fluent, but it was still a challenge to hold fast-paced conversations. “He’s my father. I recently graduated from law school.” said Makoto, straightening his posture so he could look Laurent directly in the eyes. 

“Congratulations,” Laurent slid his business card into Makoto’s breast pocket of his suit jacket. “My cellphone number is on there. Don’t hesitate to call me sometime.” The blond winked at Makoto, digging the tin of candy from his pocket and offering a piece to the brunette. 

“N-No thank you!” Makoto turned on his heel, willing his face to stop turning even more red. “Follow me. I can take you to the office.” He felt silly now, carrying his plastic bag of snacks in front of Laurent. Even when well dressed, Makoto often was mistaken for a high schooler. Laurent was almost a half hour early for his appointment and by the time Makoto could text his father, the two of them would have already arrived at the office. 

“Please wait here.” Makoto said after guiding Laurent to the office lobby. He knocked on his father’s office door after dropping his bag off at his cubicle. Seiji preferred to work with his door closed. Makoto could not fault his father, Seiji needed silence to concentrate on cases. “Excuse me, sir. Laurent is here to see you.” 

The door opened, his father’s brow quirked in surprise. “Mr. Thierry is here? Makoto, you know better than to address clients so casually.” 

“I’m sorry!” Makoto felt his stomach drop. Had Laurent been teasing him? The French man made it sound like his father and him were on a first name basis. 

Seiji closed his office door behind him. “Go prepare us some coffee, will you? We will be in the conference room.” 

“Yes, sir!” Makoto bowed, moving to start preparing the drinks. He could hear Laurent and his father talking as he worked from the small kitchen nearby. Makoto spoke English better than his father and often assisted in jobs involving translation. 

“I apologize for my son. He is still learning.” Seiji said. 

Laurent chuckled. “Not at all. I told him to call me that. I heard he just graduated from law school. I was surprised to hear you have a son in the same field as you. Is he involved in your international work?” 

“No.” Seiji's voice turned cold. Makoto rarely heard his father use that tone. He paused, the bubbling from the coffee pot filling the tense silence that had fallen between Seiji and Laurent. 

“Too bad,” Laurent replied. “with his young looks he would have been very popular.” 

Makoto brows furrowed at Laurent’s comment. What did him having a baby face have to do with being a popular lawyer? Most clients preferred to have older attorneys with a record of winning cases. 

“Mr. Thierry, my son will not be working on this contract. He’s too inexperienced.” Seiji’s reply was firm, something else unspoken being said between the two. 

“Pity. I do hope you’ll consider letting me take him out for dinner. I’d be happy to give him some pointers.” 

“Excuse me.” Makoto chose that moment to enter with a tray holding two cups of coffee and bowls of cream and sugar. “I made coffee. Please let me know if you need anything else.” He set the tray on the conference table, waiting to see if his father and Laurent were satisfied. 

“Thank you, Makoto.” Laurent took the cup of coffee, taking a long slip. “Simply divine. Smart, a good cook and cute. Mr. Ozaki, your son will make someone very happy.” 

Seiji’s black eyes narrowed in disapproval, clearly annoyed by Laurent’s flirtatious comments. “Yes, my son is quite talented. He focused on his studies and now works diligently to make a name for himself at the law firm.” He looked Makoto directly in the eyes, much like a father would a child in trouble. “You may go now. Please do not keep your mother waiting for dinner tonight.” 

Makoto felt a shiver run through his body. His father had never been so dismissive of him before. “Yes, sir.” he answered, bowing before leaving the room. Makoto finished tidying up the kitchen and prepared to go to the hospital. Along his way out he passed by the conference room and was surprised to hear his father say, “Don’t you dare so much as look at my son again or the deal is off.” 

He hurried out the door to go to the hospital, his heart racing the entire way. What the hell was going on? Laurent was just being friendly, yet his father had gone so far as to threaten an important client. 

“Mom, I’m coming in.” Makoto announced before sliding open the door to his mother’s room. Despite visiting almost daily, the smell of antiseptic still churned Makoto’s stomach.

“Oh, Makoto. I wasn’t expecting you. I thought you and your father had a client today and would be working late.” Miki smiled softly.

“I always have time for you, Mom.” Makoto went to his mother’s side, taking a seat in the chair beside her bed. He didn’t bring up how strange Seiji was acting. Maybe his dad was just stressed. He’d mention they could use the money seeing as Miki might be in the hospital for an extended period of time.

The two finished the snacks Makoto had brought, making small talk about how their days went. Makoto heard his phone ding and checked to see a text from his father. 

**Dad:**

Tell your mother I’m sorry. I won’t be able to visit tonight. 

“Is your father working late?” Miki gently asked. 

“Yeah. Sorry, Mom.” Makoto legitimately meant his apology. Even though he visited often, Makoto knew his mother missed Seiji on days he could not visit. He truly admired both his parents. Their love was what most couples dreamed of and Makoto could only hope one day he was blessed to meet the woman of his dreams and start his own family.

Miki covered Makoto’s hand with her own. “I appreciate you both working so hard. Don’t forget to take care of yourself. Your father has always worked too much and I don’t want you to overdue it.”

“I won’t, Mom. I promise I’m okay.” Makoto forced a smile. Even away from the office and spending time with his mother, Makoto could not stop thinking about Laurent Thierry. 

**. . .**

Around two in the morning, Makoto heard rustling downstairs. Blearily, he opened his eyes and could see the light in the hallway from under his door. His father must have come home. While not frequent, it was not unusual for his father to stumble home in the middle of the night after a work dinner. However, his father usually went right to bed. The door to Makoto’s room opened, the bright light only revealing his father’s silhouette.

“Dad?” Makoto croaked, squinting his eyes as they tried to adjust to the light. 

Seiji reeked of alcohol as he stumbled into the room, the smell overwhelming as he took a seat on the edge of Makoto’s bed. “You’re to go to dinner with Mr. Thierry tomorrow night.” 

“Dinner?” Makoto repeated dumbly. “Isn’t that what you just did?”

Seiji didn’t answer immediately. “Do as he says. Go wherever he wants. I’ll give you the company card.”

“You’re not making any sense.” Makoto sat up only for his father to roughly push him down. He laid in bed, shocked at what had just happened. Seiji had never physically accosted him before. Even during his worst temper tantrums as a child, Seiji would simply scold Makoto or put him in time out. 

“Sorry, but I need you to do this. It’s for the greater good.” Seiji stood up and staggered out of Makoto’s room as if nothing had happened. 

Makoto heard the door click shut, but could not find the strength to move. His dad was just drunk. He had not meant to be so harsh. Rationally Makoto knew he was overthinking the whole situation. Yet, he could not shake the feeling that something was wrong. 

The next day Makoto went about his normal routine. He woke up early, got dressed and quickly ate his breakfast in order to be one of the first ones at the office. Makoto was putting his shoes on and almost out the door when his father met him at the front door. “Mr. Thierry will be picking you up later at the office.”

Despite Makoto’s attempt of brushing last night off as a weird dream, he remembered everything. He tossed and turned most of the night, giving up on sleep entirely once the clock read five in the morning. 

“Yesterday I heard what you said to him. So why the sudden change?” Makoto challenged.

Seiji sighed. “Makoto, Mr. Thierry is the holder of many lucrative contracts. It is in your best interest to network with him. Please behave and remember you are representing the law firm. Understood?” 

“Understood.” Makoto echoed. Networking and office politics were still new to Makoto. He knew both were important to advancing his career, but the idea of being fake nice and using other people to climb to the top did not sit well with him. Most of the international cases were off limits to Makoto. Whenever he asked his father about them Seiji was quick to change the subject. 

Just as promised, Laurent arrived near the end of the work day to pick up Makoto. “I have something for you.” Laurent pulled a black leather box from his pocket. Makoto hesitated to take the box until his father cleared his throat behind him. Seiji was clearly displeased, but Makoto could not tell if it was because Laurent got him a gift and Makoto had nothing to give in return; or that he took too long to thank Laurent. 

“Thank you. This is too much.” Makoto said after opening the box to reveal a gold watch. He didn’t know much about jewelry, but Makoto could tell this was an expensive watch. 

“Consider it a belated graduation gift.” Laurent gestured to Makoto’s wrist and helped the young lawyer fasten the watch clasp. “Beautiful. Just like you.” 

“He is to be brought back by tomorrow morning.” Seiji hissed. “I’ll be finishing up the paperwork today.” 

Makoto was too flustered to catch on to the silent conversation going on between his father and Laurent. English was not Laurent nor his first language. Surely the blond had not meant to call him beautiful. 

“Of course, as agreed upon.” Laurent grinned wolfishly. “I can’t promise he’ll want to come back after such a fun evening.” 

Seiji said nothing, going to his office and slamming the door shut behind him. Makoto’s eyes went wide. His father never acted like this in front of him before. Seiji Ozaki was always the perfect gentleman who presented himself with dignity. 

“I’m sorry. I think he’s stressed. Your business means a lot to him and the company.” Makoto said on behalf of his father. 

Laurent looked down at Makoto, an unreadable expression on his face before shifting into a polite smile. “Shall we get going?” He led Makoto outside, his hand lingering on Makoto’s shoulder.

“Yes.” Makoto answered, following Laurent to the black rental car outside the office. While he didn’t have too much time to inspect the car, Makoto caught a glimpse of the BMW logo.

Laurent waited for Makoto to get settled in his seat, shifting the car into gear before merging into traffic. “So, did your father tell you about tonight?” 

Makoto shook his head and kept his gaze forward. “You wanted to have dinner before finalizing the contracts. I’m not as knowledgeable as my father, but I hope I won’t disappoint you.”

For a split second Makoto thought he saw Laurent frown. Was that not what they were doing? 

Laurent shifted the gear stick, driving to where Makoto assumed they would be doing some sightseeing prior to dinner. “Humor me, Makoto. Do you think your father is good?” 

Makoto blinked at the question. Surely Laurent meant to ask if Seiji was a good lawyer. “Yes, my father helps those in need. He’s an ally of justice.” Makoto thought being an attorney was what his father was born to do. Seiji and the word lawful shared the same characters. 

Laurent hummed. “And how long have you worked for your father?” 

"Just a little under a year. I interned at a different firm during school so I could get experience before going to work for him. I didn’t want to embarrass myself at his office.” Makoto answered truthfully. 

“My, you really are a bit green aren’t you? I don’t think I’ve ever met a lawyer who is so earnest before. You should be careful. People will take advantage of you.” Laurent warned, his easy-going smile unwavering. 

“A client can’t trust me if I’m not honest. If you tell the truth then justice will be on your side.” Makoto stated with confidence.

_"He has no idea."_

Makoto’s forehead crinkled. He had barely heard it, but a woman’s voice had just said something. His eyes moved to look at the radio, seeing the volume was on low.

Laurent brushed some hair behind his ear and fiddled with the steering wheel buttons before turning on a song. “Sorry, accidentally hit the volume.” he said, showing Makoto the controls for the audio near his right thumb. Yet he could have sworn the woman had spoken in English. 

Not long after, Laurent pulled up to a hotel. A valet appeared at the driver’s side and another opened the door for Makoto. Makoto thanked the man and waited for Laurent to join him outside the revolving glass door. Makoto tried not to gape at his new surroundings. The hotel was easily one of the most expensive in the city. He knew one of the restaurants inside took months to secure a reservation. 

“Follow me. We need to talk.” Laurent gestured to the set of elevators and Makoto did as he was told. His father’s orders to behave rang in the back of his mind. When they got on the elevator, Makoto expected the doors to open to one of the dining or bar areas, but was surprised when he was greeted by a regular floor that housed rooms. 

“Laurent, did you forget something in your room?” Makoto asked, starting to feel a bit uneasy. Generally, professional meetings did not take place in hotel rooms.

The French man did not answer Makoto and walked away from the elevator, turning down the hall. 

“W-Wait!” Makoto rushed after the blond, worried he had offended Laurent. 

The door to Laurent’s room hung open, a silent invitation to enter. 

Laurent gestured to the bed after he closed the door. “Have a seat.”

Makoto did as instructed, keeping his eyes downcast to avoid appearing rude. The room was easily the most luxurious place he had ever been. He feared so much as breathing wrong would somehow cost him an exorbitant amount of money. 

“Your father really didn’t tell you? If you’re trying to play innocent you can stop. It’s only endearing if you’re being sincere.” Laurent towered over Makoto as he stood at the end of bed. 

Makoto’s head shot up. “What are you talking about?” He winced when his voice cracked. Seiji was not going to be pleased if things continued on so poorly.

Laurent ran his hand down his face and sighed. “This makes the job harder.” 

“I’m sorry!” Makoto immediately apologized. “I didn’t mean to make this evening difficult. I’d be happy to show you around the city and go over any questions you have regarding the law firm. I hope you’ll allow me to pay for dinner this evening.” 

“Makoto, you really are too honest.” Laurent said solemnly. “Tell me something. How is it your family is so well off when your father is an average defense attorney?” 

“I... what kind of question is that?”

“You recently graduated law school. That doesn’t come cheap. You know firsthand how little lawyers make starting out and yet, your father has always made well above an average salary.” Laurent paused, only to continue when Makoto did not speak. “Doesn’t that strike you as odd?” 

Makoto had never thought about it. His father and mother were not ones to discuss finances in front of him.

“Your house, your schooling, the lavish family trips and now your ill mother. Surely even you can see the numbers don’t add up. So tell me, how could someone earn extra income in the law field?” Laurent pressed, taking a step closer.

Makoto was at a loss for words, his frustration growing. “My family is none of your business.” He moved to get up from the bed, only for Laurent to shove him back, much like Seiji had the night before. Laurent lunged forward and crawled on top of Makoto, pinning Makoto’s hands above his head with a single hand.

“Would you still think your father is good if I told you what he promised me?” Laurent leaned down, his lips brushing against Makoto’s ear. “Seiji sold you to me for the night as part of finalizing our contract.” 

Makoto stopped struggling, the weight of Laurent on top of him making it difficult to think. His father would never. There was no possible way Laurent was telling the truth. 

Laurent pulled away, but kept a firm grip on Makoto’s wrists. He retrieved a small black recording device from his jacket pocket and pressed the play button. 

_"I’m willing to double the deal if you let me have your son for the night. I think that’s more than a fair request. You’re already selling me three others."_

_"I told you -"_

_"I can take my business elsewhere to a party who’d be more interested to work with my terms. It’s your choice, Mr. Ozaki. You’ve been in this business for years. Surely, you didn’t think your son wouldn’t be put in this situation eventually. He’s an adult now. Me paying you anything is more than generous for what I’m sure is used goods."_

_"Fine. I don’t care what you give him to make him comply. It would be best if he thought it was his idea, though. I don’t think he’s ever had a serious girlfriend. I don’t appreciate you implying he’s tainted. You forget your place."_

_"Of course. I’ll give Makoto the most romantic night of his life. He’ll never have to know his dear father traded him for what I consider small change."_

The recording ended.

Makoto felt Laurent’s hold ease, but could not find the will to move. Without a doubt that had been Seiji’s voice. His body started to tremble as he replayed the recording in his mind. Not only had his father sold him to a stranger for sex, but it was clear Seiji was familar with the highly illegal practice of human trafficking. 

“Lucky for you, I’m not in that business or your night would be going very differently.” Laurent still hovered over Makoto to prevent the attorney from running. 

“W-Who are you?” Makoto could feel tears welling up in his eyes, his throat burning. His entire life had been a lie. He had modeled himself after Seiji. Makoto placed his father on a pedestal as the shining example of justice. The image now shattered. Makoto doubted he would ever be able to so much as look at Seiji again. 

“I am a confidence man.” answered Laurent with a lopsided grin.

Makoto sniffed, trying not to completely lose the last of his composure by crying. “A what?” he inquired, his voice gravelly. 

Laurent sat up, shifting to sit next to Makoto on the bed. “Think of it this way. I become what people want to see and profit from their delusions.”

“So you’re a scam artist?” Makoto remained still on the bed and stared at the ceiling, not caring if he came off as rude any longer.

“Yes for all intents and purposes. I scam people who deserve it and take all their money, leaving them in ruin.” Laurent said with an edge of glee to his voice. “Your father is not a good man, Makoto. He’s been trafficking people for years through illegal adoptions.” 

Makoto felt as if a bucket of ice had been dumped on him. “T-There’s no way. My mom would have noticed. Someone would have-” 

“I have more evidence. Your father might be a good lawyer, but right now my associate is cleaning out his bank accounts. I’ll leave it up to you if you want to tell your mother he’s been unfaithful as well.” The bed shifted as Laurent got up and moved to the room’s closet. Vaguely, Makoto heard a lock opening before Laurent returned with a flash drive. “It’ll be your choice if you want to be on the side of justice or not.” Laurent placed the flash drive in Makoto's hand. “You can work at a plea bargain for yourself with the police. You’ve been an unknowing accomplice, Makoto.” 

“N-No! I...I would never. I didn’t know! I wouldn’t have ever done something like this.” Makoto sprang up, his head spinning from moving too fast and processing what Laurent had just told him. 

Laurent appeared genuinely remorseful. “People take advantage of honest people like you. Your seal and signature is on several of the incriminating documents.” 

Makoto felt sick. Only Seiji would have access to his seal used for official documents and his father could forge his signature with ease. His life was over. Even if he managed to avoid jail time his reputation was ruined. No one would ever hire him as a defense attorney once this got out. Makoto would be lucky to get a job as a salesman. 

“How would you like to become my apprentice?” Laurent said suddenly. “I think you have what it takes to become a confidence man. You’ll be hard pressed to make an honest living once the news breaks.”

Makoto clutched the flash drive in his hand. He had to make things right. If anyone was to turn Seiji in it had to be him. “Can I get back to you in about three or four years? I know that it will be a long time to wait.” Even if Makoto negotiated a plea deal, he did not foresee himself avoiding jail. The evidence was stacked against him. Even though his identity had essentially been stolen; no judge or jury was going to believe him beyond a reasonable doubt. 

“Of course. I’ll be waiting. Feel free to stay here tonight. Your father isn’t expecting you back until tomorrow. The room is already paid for.” Laurent turned to leave only for Makoto to leap forward, and clutch the back of Laurent’s sleeve. 

“C-Can you stay the night and drive me to the police station tomorrow?” The unspoken implication of what else Makoto was asking hung heavy in the air. His life was already in shambles, he might as well go all out. Besides, if Laurent dropped him off in the morning Makoto would not have time to second guess his decision. 

“Are you sure?” Laurent looked back at Makoto, blue eyes twinkling with mischief. “I meant it when I said I thought you were cute.” 

“I doubt I ever get to stay in a bed as nice as this for a long time...might as well enjoy it.” Makoto felt his face redden, suddenly feeling very warm. He pulled at his tie, letting the fabric fall from his neck onto the sheets. 

“I did promise I’d treat you to a romantic evening, didn’t I?” Laurent murmured, sliding off his suit jacket while he began to unbutton his shirt. 

**Epilogue**

Makoto skimmed his hand through his buzzed hair as the guard read off the items he had come to prison with years ago. 

“A white dress shirt, a patterned tie, a black suit jacket, a pair of black dress pants, a pair of black leather shoes, a cell phone, a wallet, and a gold watch. Is this correct?” The guard asked without looking up from his paperwork. 

“Yes, sir.” Makoto answered, feeling a bit silly wearing such a nice outfit upon his release. 

“You are free to go, Mr. Edamura.” The guard announced.

A sense of pride filled Makoto hearing someone say his new last name for the first time. 

Today was the first day of his new life. 

Makoto was escorted outside, the high concrete wall he had spent hours staring at not seeming so daunting anymore. The guard opened the door to the outside, the heavy metal creaking when the hinges swung open. Once on the other side, Makoto took a deep breath. The air seemed fresher on the outside, even though he knew logically the air on the other side of the wall was no different. 

During his time in prison, Makoto corresponded with Laurent through letters. The confidence man sent Makoto postcards from all over the world, giving the former lawyer something to look forward to upon his release. Laurent was all Makoto had left. His mother had passed away shortly after both her husband and son had been found guilty. In Makoto’s opinion she had died of a broken heart. 

Makoto called Laurent last week and told him he was getting released early on good behavior. He only had four months left to serve, but Makoto was grateful to rejoin society; even if he would never be an honest citizen again. 

With his new found freedom, Makoto felt overwhelmed on where he should go. He stood on the sidewalk outside the prison for a good twenty minutes before heading down the block.

A car honked its horn, causing Makoto to jump. 

“Konnichiwa!” an accented voice called.

Makoto turned to the black car idling beside him, the tinted window rolling down to reveal a familiar head of blond hair. 

“I know it’s sudden, but how would you like to go to LA for a job? I promise the pay will be worth it.” Laurent smirked as he drummed his fingers against the steering wheel. 

Makoto glanced back at the prison, making sure no guards had followed him. He walked in front of the car and climbed into the passenger seat. “You’re looking at Japan’s soon-to-be top scam artist.” Makoto proudly declared as he buckled his seatbelt. 

Laurent barked a single laugh, his lip upturned in his signature smirk. Makoto watched the prison grow smaller in the rearview mirror as Laurent drove away. His mind wandered to what Los Angeles would be like when Makoto felt Laurent grasp his hand, intertwining their fingers. Makoto decided then it did not matter where he went, as long as Laurent was by his side he would carry on. 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was going to be for the #GrePreWeek prompts that I saw on Twitter for September 13-19, but with my schedule being so chaotic I decided to take advantage of some time off and post this now. What I thought would be a short one shot quickly spiraled into over 5k words. Thank you all so much for reading! Comments and kudos are great appreciated! Written before Case 4 released. I usually post WIP or updates on my Tumblr: catbelwrites.


End file.
